The primary objective of the Core Center Grant is to permit researchers greater freedom, flexibility and independence by integrating common requirements for research resources and services; enhance the use of research capability and productivity by stabilizing and strengthening the research environment; facilitate multi-disciplinary research approaches in visual sciences; and promote interaction and collaboration between vision researchers and scientists in University departments outside the visual sciences.